This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. HIV-infected individuals are living longer, and non-AIDS-defining conditions are likely to affect this population in increasing numbers. HPV infections are more prevalent and persistent in HIV-infected women, with a prevalence of 64% compared to 28% in HIV-negative women. However, in a study of 146 treatment na[unreadable]ve women initiating HAART, the prevalence of HPV types 16 and 18 was 16% and 11%, respectively, at baseline (personal communication, Kenneth Fife, Indiana University Medical Center, September 2007). Additionally, in the HER study, evaluating 767 HIV-infected and 390 non-infected women, the DNA prevalence of one or more of HPV types 6, 11, 16, and 18 was 15.9%;specifically, type 6 was 3.1%, 11 was 0.9%, 16 was 5.7%, and 18 was 6.1% (6.7% in HIV-negative women). Thus, although HIV-infected women have a much higher prevalence of these four types than HIV-negative women, the majority of them (84-89%) did not have the types contained in the vaccine. Preventing infection of the four vaccine HPV types could decrease the impact of HPV infection among HIV-infected individuals. To date, the immunogenicity and safety of an HPV vaccine in HIV-infected adults has not been studied. This study is an initial step in evaluating an HPV vaccine in adult HIV-infected females. Primary Objective To determine the development of titers in each CD4+ cell count stratum of antibodies to HPV 6, 11, 16, and 18 above a level of type-specific seropositivity after the quadrivalent HPV recombinant vaccine series.